Raven Queen/books
Raven Queen debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which first debuted on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Raven received a puppy for her sixth birthday. Her mother, the Evil Queen, turned her puppy, Prince, into a bone rat. The experience affected her enough to help her realize that she does not want to be evil. During her first year at Ever After High, Raven witnessed the second-year class sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. Raven and her father, the Good King, visited Pinocchio, Cedar Wood, and the Blue-Haired Fairy. On the last day of summer break, Raven packed for school, had a final dinner with her father, and had a conversation with her mother via mirror. Raven travelled to Ever After High using a Travel Mirror. She asked the three little pigs for help with her luggage, but they ran away in fear. She went to her dormitory and discovered that she would be rooming with her best friend, Madeline Hatter. Apple White stopped by to welcome her back to school on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Maddie appeared in the dorm with magic and the two of them played a game over tea. During lunch, everyone got their class schedules except for Raven, whose messenger was afraid of her. She went to her counselor, Baba Yaga, to retrieve it, and tries to add a Muse-ic class to her schedule of General Villainy, Home Evilnomics, Poison Fruit Theory, History of Evil Spells, and Kingdom Mismanagement. Baba Yaga relented, but warned her about the idea of “choice”. Headmaster Grimm called her into his office to discuss her yearly chat with her mother and to make sure the Evil Queen’s existence is still a secret. He then removed Muse-ic from her class schedule and admonished her for trying to take a class so far-removed from her destiny. Raven left his office and heard music. She followed the sound to find Sparrow Hood practicing with his band. She asked if she might be able to join as a backup vocalist, but they laugh her away for being evil. Raven returned to her dorm to find Apple White as her roommate instead of Maddie and ran away, overwhelmed. Raven attended Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. Her presence is met with unease from the other students, but Apple helped her to fit in. Raven defended herself from Duchess Swan’s taunts, but was unable to control her anger when she mentioned her father. Raven turned all of the birds into snakes and goes back to her dormitory. At the end of Orientation Week, Raven Queen attended Legacy Day practice. During her pledge, she implied that she does not want to be the Evil Queen, to the surprise of the audience. Milton Grimm and Baba Yaga warn her to follow her path. After practice, she was congratulated by Dexter Charming. They conspired to sneak a look at the Storybook of Legends in advance to see how their stories turn out. While Dexter created a distraction, Raven went to Headmaster Grimm’s office to see the book, but she was cut off by Helga and Gus Crumb. She put off the plan for another day. After planning for days, Raven was finally ready to go into Headmaster Grimm’s office to check the Storybook of Legends. She played basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She confirmed with Dexter that he’d provide a distraction while she checked the Storybook of Legends for signs of their futures. She finds nothing on either of their pages, but discovers a fairytale she’d never heard of with a destined villain who did not sign the Storybook of Legends. Raven becomes determined to find out more about Bella Sister. Raven silently laced up her boots. In spite of what happened the night before on Legacy Day she isn't in the mood talking to Apple. Raven, Madeline and Apple proceed to the Castleteria afterwards, only finding a food fight underway. Raven and Apple ask some questions, accidentally making the situation nonnegotiable. Raven is told by Apple to sort the fight amongst the students out herself. However this results in a detention by Baba Yaga. Raven sits in detention, bored until Momma Bear calls them out. After detention, Apple pleads Raven to sign the Storybook. Raven attends an assembly in the Charmitorium, however she's scared if she'll be expelled, or worse. Thankfully, the Headmaster isn't planning on doing that as far as Raven knows - instead, the Headmaster plans on simply moving the Yester Day holiday early. Raven is stuck on who to visit for YD. She chooses Cerise's mother, Red Riding Hood, but she must visit the Headmaster for approval. Raven nervily enters his office, but he breaks the news to her quick: he would've expelled her if she were someone else. Instead of just visiting Red, Raven is tasked by Grimm to visit the Candy Witch. Raven sends Cerise texts in class about YD but is caught. The next day, she and Cerise wait in line until it's their turn to leap into the well. Soon meeting the lovely Red, Raven hears the story on how Cerise's parents met. Shortly after, the trio hear arguing outside and it's nothing out of the ordinary at Hood Hollow: an angry mob. Raven's attempts as she calms things down fail as the townsfolk recognize her as the daughter of the Evil Queen. They gag her and try to chuck her down a bridge, but Raven is saved by Cerise's actions. Raven is to represent Cerise in the watching tower in a racing trial deciding Cerise's banishment, which Cerise wins. Losing track of time, Raven still has to visit Candy Witch for YD. After the short holiday ends, she proceeds to her dorm room where she finds Apple there already, however they hear noises in the Treasury, opened by Blondie. Raven and Apple try solving the problem, knowingly making things worse yet again. After finding Madeline hiding, a small glass figurine falls out of her pocket, cracking. Asking what the commotion is about, the Jabberwock escapes from the small glass figurine: the Uni Cairn. An emergency assembly is held and Grimm calls out Madeline and declares her expulsion and banishment from Ever After. Set on proving Madeline's innocence, Raven and Apple seek for help, reluctantly turning to her own mother for an Irrefutable Evidence spell. Raven and Apple gather up ingredients for the spell and successfully prove Madeline innocent, despite minor fumbles with her mother. After Madeline is let off, Raven and Apple struggle to provoke the hutling from tipping her mother's mirror over, resulting in a very bad mess after Apple manages to tie it down. Calling on the help of their friends, anything is possible. Raven spectates the tiara-athalon training. She and Dexter have a short conversation, to her delight. Cedar asks for Raven's company when she's to pick some berries for her paint. After the play finishes, Raven and Cedar are rather confused, but they're sure that the play is meant to have a blow on her. Raven calls for Milton and Baba Yaga to help Cedar with the strange creature clinging to her arm. As soon as the mother bandersnatch may be coming, she zaps it with her magic and it runs away. Raven is turned to by Cedar of indication that change is happening. Raven opens her mouth to speak but no words come out - she transforms into a raven. She soon gets turned back and reassures Cedar that nothing is perfect. Kitty peers through the window of Queen Castle. Raven sings an emotional song and convinces Kitty that there is no need for beforehand trouble. Ever After High (II) Raven attends General Villainy. She is one of the students who show a great lack of enthusiasm. Raven hangs out in Book End and doesn't seem to show interest in the next top villain assignment, to Duchess's confusion. Raven and Apple have a curt conversation about her homework. Raven notices Duchess spying on her outside the window and is able to tell her apart form Pirouette. In the Castleteria, Raven casts a dark spell which frightens many, however the results are unexpected: Raven creates a cygnet and blames it on Duchess, saying she sabotaged her plans. Raven and Duchess have a private chat and Raven lets her know that she's not alone and they're generally on the same page, however in order to get what Duchess wants, Raven advises her to not be a Rebel after solemnly admitting that she doesn't want people to be afraid of her just because they think she's evil. After the Princessology riding assessment, Raven and Lizzie help Duchess on her feet, making her realize that she's not in solitude. Ginger asks Raven to kiss frogs to see which one is Hopper, and to turn him back to a proper human. Raven agrees to this. She suggests to Ginger that she should name her new pet fish. Later, Ginger receives advice from Raven, who suspects that her pet fish is lonely. Raven compliments Ginger's treats. She joins Ginger and other princesses as they head to a swamp to find Hopper. Raven walks into the common room and finds Dexter. She fills him in on her activities with her dragon. The next afternoon, Raven seeks help from Dexter regarding her Magicology assignment. She has trouble multiplying objects, but she must ace her assessment to make up for her failures in the past. She tries multiplying Mr. Cottonhorn, but her spell is amplified by too much and the other jackalopes run outside the room. The two find the jackalopes in the groundskeeper's garden. Nevermore spots them from above and swoops down, as Raven is unable to restrain her. Mr. Cottonhorn luckily saves the day and they let the people in the village adopt the jackalopes. Raven finds Darling in the Royal Common Room and she explains to Darling her type of prince. Raven makes a description surprisingly fitting to Dexter, to Darling's surprise. Raven sits in the back next to Farrah in Magicology. When Faybelle cheers a spell to fix the teacups, it causes them to explode. The shards tear Ginger's dress and prick her finger, and Raven asks if she's okay. Raven asks Faybelle if she did that on purpose, saying she should know it's not Ginger's destiny to prick her finger. Faybelle calls her out, saying Raven threw her destiny away, and Raven winces. While Raven is sitting in the corner of the Vault of Lost Tales, Faybelle approaches her, asking what she's doing there. Raven greets her, and asks if Faybelle is cold down there, but Faybelle tells her she isn't. Raven explains she's looking for information about spells backfiring and Faybelle tells her it's obvious her spells are backfiring because she's not supposed to use her magic for good. Faybelle tells Raven that she's ungrateful for her destiny, but Raven says she's not and she loves her mother. She asks Faybelle if she has ever wanted to go off book. Faybelle says she would never, and Raven comments that Faybelle must have everything figured out then. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters